El traje Sexy
by xOikawaii
Summary: Era un día sábado normal en la historia de los días sábados normales en la vida de Kagami (...) Todo normal y tranquilo hasta que recibió una llamada de Kuroko (...) -Kagami-kun quiero comprar un traje sexy y me gustaría que me ayudarás a escogerlo- (...) -N-no me jodas Kuroko, esto es vergonzoso!


Esta historia ya la tenía escrita desde hace alguuun tiempo pero, sentí que ahora sería bueno publicarla, porque quería publicar el de "¿Desde cuando soy el novio de Kuroko?" -inserte comercial aquí (?)- antes, como sea ojalá les guste bbs

* * *

Disclaimer: **Kuroko no basket _NO_ me pertenece**

* * *

Muy bien, esto no era PARA NADA GRACIOSO, o bueno, en realidad sí, si lo era, porque cualquiera que viese a Kagami Taiga en esas fachas pues sí que se partiría de la risa. Llevaba un traje de conejo, conejito sexy en realidad, llevada unos bóxers pequeñitos que en la parte de atrás llevaba pegada una esponjosa colita de conejo, un moño negro al rededor del cuello y unas orejitas, muy bonitas por cierto, el pobre estaba casi tan rojo como su cabello, y casi se puede ver cómo le sale vapor de la orejas, pero si hasta daba ternura y todo.

Pero ahora, lo importante de todo esto ¿Qué carajo hace Kagami Taiga vestido de conejo y encerrado en el baño de su departamento?

Pues ejem... Si, es una historia larga...

7 días antes~

Era un día sábado normal en la historia de los días sábados normales en la vida de Kagami, y como todos los fines de semana se encontraba jugando basket en una de las canchas del parque cerca de su casa. Todo normal y tranquilo hasta que recibió una llamada de Kuroko, preguntándole que que hacía, y si podían tener una cita y esas cosas que hacen los novios, entonces Kagami lo invitó al Maji burger, porque pues es Kagami de quien hablamos, y se quedaron de ver ahí

Todo pintaba a ser un buen día Sábado, pero, oh sorpresa el Maji estaba cerrado, mejor dicho clausurado hasta nuevo aviso. Habían encontrado ratas en la cocina y pues por eso.

Kagami se deprimió poquito, hasta Kuroko se deprimió también, aunque también le dio asquito por eso de las ratas, lo bueno que él jamás había comido una de esas hamburguesas, solo se bebía sus malteadas, pero temía por la salud de Kagami-kun

Sus citas ya no serían lo mismo sin que Kagami se atragantara hasta con diez hamburguesas mientras Kuroko le veía tan tranquilo, si, eran tiempos difíciles para la Luz y la Sombra de Seirin, qué triste

Al final se tuvieron que ir al departamento de Kagami, para que este hiciera la comida, pero Kagami-kun seguía ido, seguía triste, y Kuroko no quería que su Luz se deprimiera, y mucho menos que cocinara con esos ánimos, que tal si se pasaba de sal y le quedaba fea la comida, Kuroko no iba a arriesgar sus papilas gustativas, entonces se le ocurrió una brillante, brillantísima idea

-Kagami-kun quiero comprar un traje sexy y me gustaría que me ayudarás a escogerlo- soltó sin más como si le hubiera dicho "Kagami-kun quiero comprar zapatos nuevos y me gustaría que me ayudarás a escogerlos" a Kagami se le subieron los colores a la cara e intentaba tartamudear un Qué -Encontré una página en Internet donde los venden y te los llevan hasta tu casa ¿quieres verlos?- o sea por favor, es como si le preguntaras a un niño que si quiere helado, la respuesta obviamente es un si, y Kagami asintió moviendo la cabeza violentamente

Entonces Kuroko fue a por su mochila y sacó su laptop, la encendió y qué curioso que justo cuando la enciende ya este en la página esa, entonces le enseño los modelitos a Kagami, este adquirió un color aún más rojo en su cara al ver el trajecito ese de bombero sexy, que consistía en unos pantalones cortos negros de tirantes, un casco de bomberos y hasta traía manguera, y si Kagami viera a Kuroko vestido de esa forma sí que lo dejaba bajar por su tuvo, y no precisamente el de la estación de bomberos, pero ese es otro tema, y nos estamos desviando, el siguiente traje era de Maid, uno muy bonito con medias y ligueros y una faldita muy corta, a Kagami se le ocurrieron muchas cosas, pero no las vamos a decir porque este es un Fanfiction decente

En fin, los siguientes trajes que vio, fue de policía, de enfermero, de maestro, todos tan eroticos y raros y al final vio uno de conejito, ese también pareció gustarle a Kuroko porque esbozó una sonrisita, no visible para el ojo humano pero ahí estaba, entonces al ser que ambos les gustaba ese pues lo pidieron y les avisaron que les llegaría en una semana

Kagami entonces fue a hacer la comida porque de repente ya estaba de buenas otra vez

Hoy~

-Kagami-kun debes salir ya

-¡N-no me jodas Kuroko, esto es vergonzoso!

-Kagami-kun, no pague la mitad de ese traje para que decidieras no mostrármelo, deja de ser tan egoísta por favor

-¡Noo!

-Kagami-kun, Por favor, prometo no tomarte fotos- miente, miente vil mente

-N-no me dijiste que tenía que usarlo yo, sino desde un principio... Me habría negado

-¿Creíste que iba a usarlo yo?

Hubo silencio

-Bien- en la voz de Kuroko se podía notar esa determinación como en los partidos

-¿Qué dices?

-Que también lo voy a usar, pero primero tu

-¡Cómo sé que lo que dices es cierto!?

-Tienes que creer en mi, yo nunca te he dicho mentiras Kagami-kun

Kagami se lo pensó un momento, y sintió que hizo un buen trato, supuso que valdría la pena salir así si después vería a Kuroko usando el estupido traje también, así que al final decidió hacerlo, agarro el coraje suficiente y salió, bueno al menos Kuroko no lo había obligado a disfrazarse de Licuado de vainilla gigante porque eso sí que no lo haría.

* * *

OK NO SE COMO CARAJO TERMINE ESCRIBIENDO ESTO?

LA OTRA OTP LO VALE

El bullying a Kagami Es fuerte y Lord Kuroko es diabólico (?)

No sé cómo cabe tanta maldad en un cuerpo tan chiquito y con carita de angelito.

En fin, por favor déjenme un review para decirme que les pareció y tal~ es gratis y no toma mucho tiempo


End file.
